


I know

by PadawanStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Star Wars References, and it's slowly driving Stiles insane, the reader hasn't seen Star Wars yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: It's no secret that Stiles loves Star Wars.Sadly it's also no secret that literally nobody else in his group of friends has seen any of the movies yet.Not even his own girlfriend.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I'm moving from Tumblr to AO3.
> 
> I got the idea for this story when I finished episode III about 3 years ago. I didn't have the second DVD box with the original trilogy at home yet and got kinda frustated because I was already in too deep.

“You _still_ haven't seen Star Wars?! It's been over two months since you promised me you would watch them!”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry that I can’t look into the future, Stiles. It’s not my fault that a lot of supernatural bullshit got into the way!” you glared at your boyfriend while closing your locker.  
“And besides, those movies go two hours _each_. And there are six of them. Six. Freaking. Movies!”

“Seven”  
Stiles held his hands up in surrender as you glared at him once again.

Yes, you had promised him that you’d watch them soon, but then new werewolf stuff happened and once that was over you had found some great new shows on Netflix and long story short, you really couldn’t have cared less about these movies.

“Just makes me crazy.”

“And you make me crazy!” you cried out.

“How about today? It’s friday. I could come over and we could cuddle while watching the movies. I would even buy you your favourite ice cream. How does that sound?”

“…only if you buy me ice cream AND chocolate or else I won’t let you in.”

“So… it's a date?”

“…yeah, it is.” another sigh escaped your lips.  
Your boyfriend gave you the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster and pulled you into a kiss.  
As he pulled away again, you couldn’t help but laugh at his exitement.   
“You are an idiot, you know that?”

“Well, I’m your idiot. See you later, babe!” Stiles turned around and hurried away, just as the bell rang to the next class. You shook your head and chuckled lightly as you started walking down the hall on the other side of the hallway. This could get interesting. 

* * *

“Hi babe,” Stiles smiled at you as you opened the front door for him.  
He held a shopping bag in his arms and gave you a short peck on your lips as he entered the house. You closed the door behind him. 

“Alright, so…," he opened the shopping bag for you, so you were able to see the content in it. " I brought ice cream, three bars of your favourite chocolate, m&m’s, a pack of microwave popcorn and Star Wars episode I to III. Today is going to be awesome!” A short peck on your cheek later and your boyfriend disappeared in the kitchen.

You went after him and took the bag out of his hands, placing it on the kitchen counter instead.   
A few moments later the Popcorn was placed in the microwave and Stiles pulled out a bowl from one of the cupboards. 

“I’m totally exited for this! I know I was kinda annoying and pushy but these movies are freaking amazing and you’re gonna love them. I just know! Oh, and I decided to bring the Prequels because even though I really like them too they are just not as awesome as the original trilogy and I thought save the best until last and-”  
You made Stiles shut up with a kiss before taking two spoons out of one of the drawers and going upstairs with the bag full of sweets. “I’m gonna put the movie in. Hurry up.”

40 minutes later you and Stiles were lying in your bed upstairs, surrounded by sweets, while Star Wars was playing on your TV.

Neither of you were paying any attention to the movie.

Lying under Stiles with your fingers tangled in his hair and his hands caressing the skin under your shirt, you couldn't really remember who had started the make out session.  
You only knew that you really didn't want it to stop.  
Stiles worked his way up slowly from your neck back up to your lips, leaving a trail of playful bites. God, why did his lips had to feel so amazing on your neck?   
"Fuck, Stiles, stop teasing," you quietly moaned at the feeling before pulling Stiles into a deep kiss.  
Good thing that your parents had to work longer today.  
“So much better than Star Wars,” you muttered against his lips but regretted it immediately when Stiles pulled away and looked down at you with wide eyes.

“Shit the movie! We have to restart it!”

“Nooo Stiles. Come on!” you pouted, not even caring that you sounded like a child who had just got told No for the first time. You tried to pull Stiles back down into a kiss, but he was stronger than you and loosened your grip around his neck, before capturing both of your hands in his. 

“We can absolutely make out some more later. Like, I'm so totally down for that. But I really want you to watch Star Wars. Please.”  
He gave you a last kiss on your nose and finally pulled back completely, repositioning his back against your head board.

If you thought that the movies hadn’t interested you before, you surely hated them now!   
Chocolate. You needed Chocolate to cut down your frustration!  
The wraping paper landed on the floor right besides your trash bin but you ignored it and took a huge and delicious bite out of the chocolate bar. 

Suddenly you could feel the matress shift besides you, as Stiles tried to pull his mobile out of his pocket.   
He looked at the screen and groaned in frustration as he took the call.  
“Scott this better be important. I’m finally watching Star Wars with (y/n)!”  
He only sighed at his best friend’s words before noding at the phone. “Yeah alright. I’ll come over. See you in a bit, Scott.”  
And with that the phone call was over. 

“What happened?” you frowned at your boyfriend, while sitting up from your lying position, but Stiles just put his phone back into his pocket before looking back up apologetically.

“Scott just got himself into trouble again. It’s not that bad but I have to go and help.”

“You guys need my help too?” 

Stiles' eyes went wide at your question and he shook his head frantically.  
He placed his hands on your shoulders, pushing you back softly against your pillow.  
“You stay exactly where you are and keep watching Star Wars. I’ll come back as soon as possible.” and with that he gave you a short peek on your lips, jumped off the bed and dissappeared downstairs with one last "See you later, babe!"

You scooped up a hand full of popcorn and tossed it into your mouth.  
If you had known that in the end Stiles would leave you alone with these dumb DVDs, you wouldn’t have had agreed on watching them in the first place. 

You looked back at the screen.  
Right now a girl in an orange costume was cleaning R2-something.

Okay, you could do this! Stiles didn't like these movies for nothing.   
And normally you loved Stiles’ nerdy side since most of the time you were just as bad as him.  
Maybe you needed a few minutes to get into it!  
Yeah, that sounded more than logical.

20 Minutes later you were lying in your bed sleeping and two hours after that Stiles was finally back at your place to wake you up again.

“You fell asleep halfway through the movie, didn’t you?”

“...maybe.” It would have been a lie to say that you didn't feel at least a bit bad about it.

A groan escaped Stiles’ lips but that was the last thing your boyfriend did about it. He didn’t lose another word about Star Wars and started talking about how he had once again saved Scott from hurting himself instead.

* * *

“And you really don’t want to come with us? Scott hasn’t seen the movies either, you know?”

You sighed into your phone but smiled at Stiles’ fourth attempt to bribe you into watching Star Wars Awakens with him and Scott at the movies.  
“Stiles, I’m totally fine. Just enjoy the monster free evening with your best friend, would you?”

“Okay… but I’ll persuade you into watching it too! It will maybe take some time but just watch me.”

“Yeah yeah, Stiles. May the force be with you with this one.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“Bye, Stiles!”  
After ending the call, you spent the next hour finishing your homework and trying to read one of your new books. 

Trying.

You hadn’t even made it through the first 30 pages, when you had to stop because you were bored out of your mind.  
Your thoughts kept wandering back to Stiles’ offer and yes, you were somehow already regretting your refusal.   
You could've spent your saturday evening out with your boyfriend, but you were sitting at home alone instead because of your stubbornness.

Maybe a movie could get your mind off of things.  
You let your eyes wander over your DVD shelfs.  
There were several Marvel movies, The Hunger Games Series, your Tolkien shelf, way too many romantic comedies, your whole TV Show collection and… Star Wars.  
Your stare lingered on the DVD Box as you thought back to the day from a few weeks ago, when you had fallen asleep watching the first movie.  
Looked like you had finally found Stiles missed DVDs.

“Oh, screw this!” you were so bored, might as well try watching the first movie again. What could happen in the worst case, anyway? You’d fall asleep again?  
You sprinted down the stairs straight into the kitchen and made yourself some popcorn before rushing back up into your room.  
Shortly after that you were lying on your bed, huddled up in your favourite blanket, as the movie began to play.

* * *

“…It wasn’t me. I swear I didn’t steal the millenium falcon Han…”

Stiles jolted awake in shock at the noise coming from outside his window.  
His wide eyes traveled frantically through his room and searched for intruders, but as he heard another thud coming from his window he simply furrowed his brows in confusion. He pulled the piece of paper, that was stuck on his face, off and closed his eyes again as he burried his face in both of his hands.

“What the hell.” 

Suddenly, something on the nightstand on his right lit up.  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at the bright screen of his mobile and tried to look for the time, when something different caught his eyes.

There were four missed calls and you had sent him 19 messages.   
Stiles opened the chat which, in the end, left him even more confused.

(Y/N) ❤:

_You dick._

_You fucking dick_

_She fucking dies._

_I knew he turned evil because you spoiled me bUT THIS!_

_I’m crying._

_I'm actually bawling my eyes out. Why didn’t you tell me that it ends so sad?_

_He asked if she was okay. The first thing he asked after he got the stupid mask on was if she was freaking okay!!!_

_And she was not_

_You know who else isn’t okay, either?_

_Me, Stiles. I’m done._

_Stiles, you killed your nerdy girlfriend. I hope you are proud._

_Now I really want to see the next movie_

_Stiles wake up._

_I know it’s 1:15 a.m. but Pleaaaaaase Waaaaake uuuuuuuuuuup_

_If I have to wait until tomorrow I might explode_

_Screw this, I’m driving over_

_I’m in front of the door._

_STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES WAKE UP PLEASE_

_I’m freezing and I’m gonna keep throwing pebbles against your window until you wake up._

 

Just as he was about to stand up from his bed, two new messages plopped up on his mobile screen.

_(Y/N) ❤:  _

_YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE._

_Open the door you must. Freezing to death your girlfiend is_

 

A wide smile spread across Stiles’ face, as he finally understood what you were talking about.  
He jumped up from the the bed and raced down the stairs.  
Stiles opened the door and grinned down at you, but you gave him no chance to talk. 

You grabbed his hand, closed the door behind you and pulled your boyfriend up the stairs.   
Only when you guys reached his room did you let go of his hand and started looking for the movies instead.

In the meantime, Stiles threw all the books from his bed and made room for the both of you but being the know-it-all boyfriend that he was, he had to get at least this one thing out.  
“I told you so.”

As you turned around and found Stiles grining at you, you realized that you really weren't up for this kind of speech. Even more so coming from Stiles.  
You pushed the first DVD set against his chest and looked up into his hazelnut-brown eyes. On a different occasion you would have loved getting lost in them for a bit but right now you really wanted to watch episode IV.  
“I honestly don't care, Stiles. Just tell me where you hide your other Star Wars DVDs and get us some more blankets.”

“So bossy! I like it.”

“It's your fault that I got hooked in the first place. This one is on you, Stilinski!”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at your frown. “I’m just joking. You sit down and I’ll get the movies and the blankets.”

“Just hurry.”

Instead Stiles pulled you close and into a kiss. You could feel him smiling against your lips.  
You enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before gently pushing Stiles back with a smile. "Come on. Get the movies now."  
Stiles just winked at you and after letting go of your waist, he dissapeared in the hallway and came back with two big, fluffy blankets.   
Meanwhile, you had already found the DVD case on your own and were sitting in his bed with the first movie ready to start on Stiles’ laptop.

“You really couldn’t wait, could you?”

“The ending of Episode III was brutal. So…nope, I really couldn’t.”

Stiles threw one of the blankets over your legs and finally climbed under the sheets with you, pulling the second one around your shoulders. Bot of you moved everything around some more but once all the blankets and pillows were set, he held his arms open for you to cuddle into him, which you did immediately.  
He finally adjusted the Laptop, that was placed on his lap.

You leaned your head against Stiles shoulder and smiled at your boyfriend, as he placed his arms around you.  
“Greatest day _ever_!”

You looked up at Stiles’ whispered words. “What?”

“First I got to see The Force Awakens with Scott, who really liked the movie by the way, and now I get to see the original movies again, while cuddling with my girl. Like I said, greatest day ever.”

“Naw," you gave Stiles a peek on his cheek. "I think I got myself my own sweet Anakin Skywalker…well, apart from the choking and turning to the dark side part. But you’re definitely just as handsome as him.”

Stiles grinned at your words until he realized what you had just said. “Wait a second? Just as?!”

“Pssst, Stiles! The movie started.”

Your boyfriend grumbled at your words and pulled you just a little bit closer, which you had no problem with.  
“I still love you,” Stiles mumbled against your hair, as he gave you a loving kiss on your head.

“I know.”

"Wait, did you just-"

"Jup."

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://stiles-stilinski-imagines.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
